Danke
by silvina
Summary: ein wenig KaiHillary nach dem Kampf gegen Brooklyn


Mir gehört weder Beyblade noch die in dieser Serie vorkommenden Charaktere (wollte ich nur nebenbei bemerken)

Die ist ein HIL/KAI Fanfic und ist da anzusiedeln nachdem Kai gegen Brooklyn (wird der so geschrieben?) gewonnen hat.

„**Danke"**

Mit großen traurigen Augen sah sie Kai hinter her, wie er in dem Gang verschwand. Er war doch verletzt, sollte er nicht zu einem Arzt? Nachdenklich blickte sie ihm nach, sollte sie vielleicht hinter her gehen, nach ihm schauen? Brauchte er Hilfe? Sie spürte eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter. Ray. Scheinbar wusste der Chinese, was sie dachte und schüttelte den Kopf. Bedrückt sah Hillary zu Boden und nickte leicht. Sie drehte sich um und setzte sich auf die Bank. Sie fühlte sich auf einmal so hilflos, sollte sie wirklich nicht hinterher gehen? Oder besser bleiben und Tyson anfeuern? Er würde es brauchen, langsam streifte ihr Blick die zerstörte Arena.

Es war ein harter Kampf gegen Brooklyn gewesen, selbst Kenny schien ihn aufgegeben zu haben. Aber es sah wirklich so aus, als ob er verlieren würde. In ihrer Erinnerung durchlebte sie die Momente des Kampfes. Wie oft war er zu Boden gegangen, wie oft hatte sich ihr Magen zusammen gezogen, wenn sie ihn am Boden liegen sah? Sie wusste es nicht, doch es hatte geschmerzt zu sehen, wie Kai gedemütigt wurde, doch er war immer wieder aufgestanden. Genau wie Dranzer. Der Phönix...geboren aus Asche steht er immer wieder auf...

Sie sah, wie Tyson die Treppe hinauf stieg, seinen Kampf entgegen, doch ihre Gedanken waren einzig und alleine bei Kai. Wo war er? Sie stand auf , sagte sie müsse auf die Toilette und lief den Gang runter, wo vor kurzem Kai verschwunden war. Dieses Grau an den Wänden machte sie ganz krank und der hall ihrer Schritte dröhnte in ihren Ohren. Da, da war er. Auf dem Boden lag sein Beyblade in seine Einzelteile zerstreut, selbst der Chip war zerstört. Dranzer war fort, doch er würde wieder kommen. Hillary blieb stehen und sah zu Kai runter. Auf seinen Lippen lag ein lächeln und er sah so zufrieden aus, so glücklich...

Das Mädchen kniete sich neben ihm nieder und sah sich die Wunden an seinem Körper an, wieso, wieso war so ein gefährlicher Sport überhaupt erlaubt, dachte sie verbittert, während Tränen über ihre Wangen liefen und auf das zerstörte Beyblade tropften. Leise zog sie ihre Jacke aus und legte sie Kai vorsichtig über die Schulter. Es war kalt hier und sie fröstelte. Traurig starrte sie auf den Jungen, welcher den Schlaf der Erschöpften hielt. Ihr Blick fiel auf den Schal, welcher in Fetzen um seinen Hals hin. Sanft nahm sie ihn ab und begutachtete ihn. Der Lärm der Zuschauer erreichte sie nicht, zu sehr dachte sie an etwas. Hillary stand auf und ging den Flur hinunter, zum Gruppenraum. Kai blieb alleine zurück.

Im Gruppenraum holte sie ihren Nähkasten hervor. Leise summte sie ein Lied, während die Nadel und Faden hervor holte. Irgendwo hatte sie noch etwas weißen Stoff, auch diesen holte sie. Eigentlich hatte sie sich immer gefragt, warum sie all das mitschleppte, doch heute, ja heute war es anders. Heute war sie froh, da sie es dabei hatte. Die Nadel stach durch den Stoff des Schales, nähte all die Stellen wieder zusammen, die gerissen war. Schon lange saß sie daran. Über ihrem Kopf hörte sie die Stimme vom DJ, der der Welt mitteilte, dass Tyson das Match gewonnen hatte. Hillary lächelte, sie hatte gewußt, dass er es schaffen würde. Draußen hörte sie, wie jemand davon sprach, das Kai Hiwatari ins Krankenlager gebracht wurde. Sie lauschte und lächelte sanft, während sie den fertigen Schal zusammen faltete.

Dann machte sie sich auf den Weg ins Krankenzimmer. Leise öffnete sie die Tür. Dort lag er, Verbände fast überall an seinem Körper, ihre Jacke hing über einen Stuhl. Es schmerzte ihn so zu sehen, doch der friedliche Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht, sagte ihr, dass er zufrieden war. Hillary setzte sich auf einen Stuhl neben das Bett und nahm seine Hand in ihre. Sie war so kalt. Etwas blinkte auf dem kleinen Nachttisch, erstaunt blickte sie da hin. Dranzer! Er war zurück gekehrt. Sie lächelte, dann nahm sie den Chip in die Hand. Er war warm, als ob leben ihn durch flutete. Dann legte sie den Schal auf den Tisch und darauf plazierte, sie gut sichtbar, Dranzer. Kai geliebtes Bitbeast.

Zögerlich stand sie auf, ließ seine Hand los und beugte sich über ihn. Ganz sanft drückte sie ihre Lippen auf seine Stirn und flüsterte, dass er bald wieder gesund werden solle. Dann nahm sie ihre Jacke und ging . Hätte sie sich noch mal umgedreht, dann hätte Hillary gesehen, wie sich Kais Lieder flatternd öffneten. Unter halb geschlossenen Augen sah Kai, wie die Tür hinter dem Mädchen ins Schloss fiel. Vorsichtig richtete er sich auf und sah auf seine Hand. Sie war warm., wie lange hatte sie hier gesessen? Kai starrte aus dem Fenster, wie lange hatte er geschlafen? Tyson brauchte seine Unterstützung...

Ein Blinken erregte seine Aufmerksamkeit. Er drehte sich um und sah Dranzer auf etwas weißem Stoff liegen. Er nahm ihn in die Hand, warm glühte es in seiner Hand. Kai schloss die Augen und lächelte, er war wieder da, ein Phönix starb nie. Dann nahm er den weißen Stoff in die Hand und faltete es auseinander. Sein Schal. Das war Hillarys Werk, dessen war er sich sicher. Der Junge drückte Dranzer und den Schal an sein Herz und flüsterte:" Danke."


End file.
